Hell bound, Sebastian vs Hell Girl
by In a silent night
Summary: When Hell Girl comes for Ciel Phantomhive's soul, it becomes dead vs. demon. Will Sebastian be able to save him? Or will Ai get another one of Sebastian's prey. PLEASE REVIEW (anachronisms ARE in this story)
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Hell girl/ Kuroshitsuji crossover

by: Fiffy Serene

**Prologue**

"damn, damn, damn. How dare that little squirt...that little ass take over my business!" Alexandra was searching the web for the Hot line to Hell site. it was 11:59. "I was on my way to the top of toys! He forced me to foreclose! I curse you Phantomhive!" a black background took up the whole screen a flame appeared and burned out leaving a white bar and a send button. Your Grievance Shall be Avenged. Was scrolled underneath.

"Damn right it shall be, I'm 45 years old and groveling to an orphaned brat," a wicked smile played across Alexandra's face. In the white bar she typed the letters: Ciel Phantomhive.

Alexandra clicked send and cackled.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you're going to burn in Hell, as well as that Butler," Alexandra clicked off the computer and fell back onto her bed. She closed her eyes and opened them again. A girl with a middle school uniform on looked at her. Alexandra jumped and yelped. The girl had bright red eyes and long glossy black hair.

"my name is Ai, and you have summoned me,"

"You're...Hell Girl," Alexandra looked at Ai in pure awe and relief.

"This is for you." Ai handed Alexandra a black doll with a red ribbon around its neck. Alexandra studied the black straws that held it together.

"If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck, pulling this thread will bind you into the covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell, however, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell, you will never know the joys of heaven, you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity. The decision rests... with you." Ai finished. Alexandra looked up at Ai and saw three ghouls in her place. They all had hollowed out eyes and blood dripping from rotted teeth. Their skin was flaking and peeling disgustingly. They lunged for her and Alexandra threw up the doll for protection and fell backwards into the fiery pits behind her. Alexandra screamed and was plunged back into reality. The doll was held so tightly in her hand, its straw stabbing at her skin. She hugged the doll and another wicked smile spread across her face.

"i know, I'll wait until the revealing of my toy shop, then I'll make a scene and pull the ribbon right in front of the brat's face!" she fell asleep both laughing at her salvation and crying in her begotten doom.

Chapter One

"Young master, you played the wrong note. It was a C# not a B#" Sebastian scolded gently. Ciel was in music practice and failing horribly.

"ugh, fine, fine" Ciel once again brought the bow to the strings and began to play. Sebastian closed his eyes and began to fall into the music.

"Ciel! I'm here!" Lau rushed into the room with Ran-Mao on his arm. The violin squeaked and the music stopped. Sebastian looked at Lau disapprovingly.

"Lau, I never invited you," Ciel said coldly. Ciel handed Sebastian the violin and seated himself into the chair.

"aw, Ciel your soo mean!" Lau seated himself across from Ciel. Ran-Mao parked herself on his lap. Sebastian came with tea and poured three cups. Ran-Mao refused her drink. Sebastian set down the kettle and took his place next to Ciel.

"Lau, what do you want?" Ciel sighed, crossed his legs and rested his hand against his jaw. Lau smiled and leaned back.

"I'm hearing about some weird things going on underground," Lau's smiled faded. And he had a serous face. "ever heard of Hell Girl?" Lau asked. Sebastian's eyes widened, but only for a second. No one noticed the butler. Ciel cut his eyes at Sebastian then back to Lau.

"no, does this girl threaten Her Majesty?" Ciel asked. Ciel was obviously interested.

"A...potential threat more likely. Hell Girl is a rumor that if you write the name someone who you hate, someone you want to be sent to the depths of Hell it will happen. You send this letter to an address only with Hell Girl and 666. immediately you get Hell Girl," Lau finished. Ran-Mao wrapped her arms around Lau's neck. Ciel uncrossed his legs and sat forward.

"where did you hear this?" asked Ciel. Ciel felt Sebastian looming next to him like a ghoul.

"a trader near Berlin told me, apparently her cousin died of it or something like that," Lau began to rise and Ran-Mao stood up also. "because Ciel, you never know who hates you...or Her Majesty" Lau bowed and left the room, Ran-Mao traveling behind. Ciel lifted himself from the chair and walked to the tall, wide window adoring the room. The pale light from the cloudy morning came in. Ciel stood there for a few moments.

"something wrong, m'lord?" Sebastian asked. He came a few steps closer to Ciel. Just enough to see his and Ciel's reflection in the glass.

"This, Hell Girl cannot be true, nothing but a rumor," Ciel walked back to the chair and sat down. A sudden explosion rang through the halls and and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"excuse me, young master, it seems Bardroy was trying to cook brunch,"

"yes, I can't have him destroying this manor, bring me some cake after that is dealt with. I shall be in the Study," Ciel rose to the door, as Sebastian bowed and opened it for him.

"yes, m'lord," Sebastian smiled wickedly and left after Ciel.

Chapter Two

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen explosion in a quick pace. _Hrmm it seems she made it to this era...Ai. _Sebastian thought.

"sorry Sebastian, I thought it would be easier to use a flamethrower to cook the meat faster," Bardroy was picking burnt pieces of meat out of his smoked black hair. Sebastian rubbed his temple with his fore and middle finger and closed his eyes.

"Just get this cleaned up, Where's Mey-rin with the mop?" Sebastian asked. As if on cue Mey-rin scooted into the kitchen knocking off anything on the counter and table. Sebastian quickly caught them with light speed causing a and exclaimed "whoa" from Bard

"S-sorry Sebastian!" Mey-rin apologized and began to mop the floor. Sebastian sighed and began to crack eggs and put flour in a bowl to make a cake. While the cake was baking Sebastian took the chance to check the garden..and Finnian. Sebastian smelled every white rose and cupped every flower, then he saw it. It made his face heat and his blood boil. Small,slender, delicate and beautiful. Black sleek fur, big green eyes and soft pink pads. The cat Sebastian has raised since birth was lying amongst the roses.

"oh, Beezel, how are you?" Sebastian ran his hand through Beezel's fur until the cat got up and ran way behind the bush. Sebastian looked over the bush to see something horrific. A few yards from the bush a few rows of grass was dead, black and brown dead. Sebastian spotted Finnian running after Pluto who had a large cannister of weed killer stuck in his mouth. Sebastian appeared in front of the dog causing it to come to a fast halt. The weed killer fell from his mouth and Pluto changed back into human form. He licked Sebastian's face. Sebastian glared at Pluto, letting some power into his eyes turning then a dark brown to a brownish pink. Pluto ran whimpering towards the manor. Finnian caught up to Sebastian.

"sorry Sebastian, i meant to kill the weeds, the Pluto took it from me and..and I'm so sorry small tears began to fill Finnian's eyes. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and a groan.

"just get this cleaned up and replanted, excuse me I must attend to he Master's noon treat," Sebastian ran back to the stove and took out the cake and swathed it in chocolate. He cut a delicate small piece and began to proceed to the study.

"it seems Alexandra is finally giving in," Ciel stated as Sebastian placed the cake on the desk. "she was ruining the name of toys," Ciel looked at the cake,disdainfully.

"something wrong with the cake m'lord?" Sebastian respectfully bowed.

"no, just such a small piece," Ciel complained.

"sweets are not good for all the time m'lord," Sebastian replied and smiled. Ciel ignored him and ate the cake anyway. Sebastian excused himself to get the carriage ready for departing to the re-opening. Sebastian walked down the long halls in deadly silence, the walls almost echoing his own thoughts. When he found Finnian he told him to get the carriage ready

"okay Sebastian, I'll get it ready," Finnian replied. He skipped down the hall whistling to himself. Sebastian sighed and went to go get Ciel's coat and cane. Ciel slipped into his coat and placed held his cane with confidence. Sebastian placed his hat upon Ciel's head and buttoned his coat. They made their way to the carriage awaiting them.

"Sebastian, would you protect me if this Hell Girl was real?" Ciel asked in the carriage. Sebastian was utterly surprised to hear Ciel bringing this up again.

"yes, m'lord I shall protect you, no matter what," Sebastian responded. He bowed his head and placed his right hand over the right side of his chest. As they arrived at the opening, Sebastian felt that Ciel would need a lot of protection at this very event.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter Three

The crowd of commoners parted for the Phantomhive carriage to come through. Sebastian looked at the men and women with both interest and disgust. As the carriage got closer the social statuses of the people outside got higher. It was nobles seated in cushion chairs with their servants at the ready. The carriage stopped and Finnian opened the door,Finnian was wearing a formal suit for the occasion. The suit hanging off his legs and arm in an awkward way. Ciel left the carriage first followed by Sebastian. It was late morning, and most of the area came. The building were lined up in a row on each side at the center or the two parting sat the Funtom Toy Shop. Its was pained blue with gray trimming. It looked both dark and uninviting.

"I represent, the Earl Phantomhive!" an announcer called.

Alexandra disguised herself near the nobles. She wrapped herself in a white coat and a long skirt. She put her red hair into an intricate twist. She seated herself near the stage next to her store. _No, my old store. _She thought. A red ribbon was wrapped from one end oft the building to another. Alexandra glanced at the straw doll and back to the ribbon. _Blood red, how it looks so pretty against something so vile. _Alexandra smiled and placed her thumb and for finger on the thread around the dolls neck and smiled. Someone announced Ciel's arrival and Alexandra had to control herself not the just pull the thread.

Ciel walked up to the stage and stage and faced the crowd of nobles and commoners. Sebastian trailing close. Finnian was ordered to wait by the carriage and to watch the horses. Noblemen Talsen gave Ciel a large pair of scissors to cut the ribbon. Ciel held the scissors with a grim line on his face. Sebastian smiled and walked a little closer.

"thanks you everyone for coming to this great occasion. I open this toy shop n the name of Her Majesty, and may she rein forever," Ciel placed his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly. Ciel rose the scissors with some effort and cut the ribbon. The people cheered loudly, and the first few people swarmed the store.

"you fake! You little brat!" Alexandra stood up among the crowd. The cheering and the laughs died to to a whisper. Sebastian came closer to Ciel and stepped a few feet up front.

"Alexandra, how dare you call me that, I've done nothing but I'm prove the toy name. You were doing nothing but destroying it," Ciel proclaimed. Sebastian appeared at behind Alexandra like a ghost.

"I'm so sorry miss but Young Master doesn't like people hurting his good name. I'm asking you to leave," Sebastian bowed slightly.

"i don't give a fuck about what that brat wants! I'll see him in Hell," Alexandra pulled the scarlet string from the dolls neck and threw it up into the air. The doll faded away like dust and disappeared.. Sebastian eyes widened and he felt a sickening thud. Alexandra smiled and fell to the ground, she fainted. Sebastian ran back to the stage and picked up Ciel.

"Finnian! Get the horses ready!" Sebastian yelled. The crowd back away like Ciel was the plague they looked confused and scared. Finnian opened the door to the carriage as Ciel was loaded in.

"i can carry my self!" Ciel retorted. Sebastian placed Ciel gently the the seat and they raced off back towards the Mansion.

"what happened Sebastian, tell me what was that doll?" asked Ciel, he propped himself up on the seat and held his cane upright.

"i can never lie to you m'lord. Hell Girl. It is real, and it seems Alexandra sicked her on you," Sebastian looked at Ciel closely for an expression. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed.

"it seems this Hell Girl needs to be dealt with. If she is indeed coming for me, you must protect me. I order you to be at my side at all times this evening, and we'll see if this Hell Girl is a spirit from Hell or a serial killer," Finnian stopped the carriage in front of the manor and opened the door. Sebastian followed Ciel to the study and took his cane and unbuttoned his coat. Ciel sat into his chair and began reading and writing letters.

"m'lord I must prepare dinner,"

"ugh, I planned to have Bard control dinner and you stay at my side. Considering Bard might blow up the house, I'll be fine on my own," Ciel waved Sebastian off and relaxed into the chair.

Sebastian walked down the halls to the kitchen. Slowly going over his thoughts. _It seems I'm going to meet her again..this time she make my deal a mess. I will have Ciel's soul this time. _Sebastian's eyes blazed pinkish red.

"ah! Sebastian! move outta the way!" Sebastian calmed and whipped around, Mey-Rin was coming down the hall at breakneck speed on top of a...tea cart. Mey-Rin covered her eyes and leaned forward on the tray. Sebastian sighed heavily, and stood to the side. As the cart was passing by Sebastian grabbed the cart with one hand. Mey-Rin flew forward and landed on floor with most of the set that Sebastian didn't catch. She looked up at Sebastian and blushed bright pink, and quickly stood.

"Sebastian..uh I was in the m-middle of serving tea and I saw it rolling and..and I tried to stop it but uh.." Mey-Rin stopped and stepped back, crushing glass, as Sebastian eyed her. Sebastian sighed.

"fine, fine just get this cleaned up, I must go get dinner pre-" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence. He felt something a new unwelcome presence in the manor. Mey-Rin looked at Sebastian quizzically.

"Sebastian...you were saying something?" Mey-Rin asked. Sebastian ignored her and ran towards Ciel's study at a quick pace the human eye could barely catch him. Mey-Rin looked after Sebastian, but knew what this meant. She walked to the kitchen to find Bard and Finnian and prepare for battle. Sebastian reached Ciel's study and heard a chair crash to the floor. Sebastian opened the door and saw an empty room. Completely empty, nothing there but a desk, some chairs and one overturned.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian ran towards the bedroom and opening the door slightly, not sure what to expect. Ciel was standing with his right side to the door staring horrified at something across the room. Sebastian opened the door a little more to see a girl. She had bright red eyes and long glossy black hair. _Ai Enma..we meet again. The_ girl began to speak.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, Bringing torment and pain to others, Oh damned soul wallo-" the girl stopped and studied Ciel.

"you're in the care of a demon," she said smoothly. Ciel didn't move but looked at her steadily. "oh well,you're going to hell," Ai said. Sebastian eyes glowed pink and the pupils squeezed like a cat's. He pulled four knifes from his coat pocket and blew open the door. He aimed and threw all four at Ai. Ai stepped back and smiled gently at Sebastian as he stepped into the room and in front of Ciel.

"it seems your new pet name is Sebastian Michaelis. Long time no see demon,"

Chapter Four

Ai smiled at Sebastian as he pulled four more knife from his coat. He threw them with speed and accuracy. Before they could hit Ai's heart and head she turned to smoke and disappeared.

"try if you will, demon, Ciel is going to Hell tonight," Ai's bodiless voice rang. Sebastian searched the perimeter carefully and looked back at Ciel. Ciel collapsed upon the bed and breathed heavily, sitting upright.

"are you alright, my lord?"Sebastian asked turning his eyes to the normal reddish brown.

"where did you know her? Was that Hell Girl?" asked Ciel.

"we seen each other last about 300 years ago but we've known for about 1500yrs. I had another soul I was after a prized one, King William III himself. When I was so close Hell Girl came and took him away. I tried to stop her but she bested me," Sebastian stopped and looked at Ciel.

"no, not until I get my revenge. I'm not going to Hell," Ciel proclaimed.

"you won't m'lord. I swear I will protect you,even against Her," Sebastian said he got on one knee and bowed. Ciel smiled and looked down at Sebastian. _Maybe I wont go to Hell after all. _Ciel thought.

Mey-Rin

"something wrong, I think we should prepare for battle," Mey-Rin said, she made it to the kitchen where Bard was trying to roast mutton.

"really? Where's Sebastian?" Bard asked. Bard was looking at the stove and his flamethrower trying to decide between the two.

"when I was talking to him he ran off! I think somethings wrong with Master," Mey-Rin said. She stood a few feet back already knowing what Bard would decide. Bard stopped moving towards the flamethrower and turned back to look at Mey-Rin.

"we gotta get ready. Go find Finnian I think he's fixing the garden. I'll find do a perimeter check," Bard walked exited the kitchen towards the entrance. Mey-rin left at a fast pace towards the garden to find Finnian. The sun was just below the horizon when Mey-rin left the manor. The garden stretched out in front of her, white roses turning black, the evening going into night.

"Plu,Plu come back!" Finnian yelled. Finnian was somewhere behind the tall hedges to the right of Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin smiled and headed in the direction of the voice.

Finnian

Pluto got away with his hat again. Running with it hanging in his mouth. Pluto was in demon dog form so Finnian was sprinting to keep up.

"no! Pluto, master gave me that hat!" Finnian yelled. Pluto slowed to Finni him keep up then took off again. Running into a small forest of thick trunked trees.

"Pluto! I got something better!" Finny pulled up and tree from its roots and threw it past Pluto. "fetch!" Pluto dropped the hat and ran after the tree howling in delight. Finnian picked up his hat and shook some thick slimy slobber off of it and placed it on his head.

"it seems like you can't control you dog," Finnian turned to the new voice to see a old man. He was smiling and his eyes were squinted together. He had on a large rimmed hat and a green robe and brown flowing coat. He tipped his hat to Finnian. "but of course, that's not an ordinary dog,"

"who are you?" Finnian asked. He placed his had on the next tree ans looked at the old man suspiciously.

"the names Wanyuudo, but that doesn't matter. Young miss sent me...to distract you," Wanyuudo smiled and reached into his robe. Finnian grabbed the trunk and threw it at full speed towards Wanyu. The trunk was 3 inches away from Wanyu's face when his whole body disappeared like dust. Finnian paused and looked around.

"over here little boy," Wanyu appeared floating above the ground his smile disappered. Wanyu side kicked Finny into a tree. Finny relaxed against the tree. Wanyu walked towards him pulling an odd blade from his robe. Finnan reached up and pulled himself onto a branch. Wanyu smiled and floated up to Finnian. Wanyu raised his knife and time slowed down for Finnian. Finnian's breath quickened and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pluto jump into the air. In the next second Pluto's jaws snapped onto Wanyu's shoulder knocking him out of the air. Finnian climbed down th where Pluto held Wanyu in his mouth.

"good boy Plu!" Finnian yelled. He looked at Wanyu closely. Wanyu began to crumble away like dust to the wind. Finnian smiled and turned. Pluto opened his mouth as bits od black dirt fell from his mouth and disappered.

"i can't die, boy" Finnian heart skipped a beat. He turned to where Wanyu was materializing near tall hedges. His face bagan to piece together starting with the eyes then the mouth. "and boy, you master will go to Hell,"


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Mey-Rin**

Mey-rin was swaying back and forth in her pace to get to Finnian. She was stumbling over almost every rock stubbing her toes and bruising her ankles. She was close to the area Finnian was supposed to be re planting. _Just beyond the hedges near the oaks _she thought. Mey-rin saw a very small hedge in her way, aiming to push through it she pushed her hands out with extra force. The hedge turned actually into a boulder and Mey-rin pulled back her hands in pain. Behind an soft cruel voice laughed.

"my, my you are so clumsy!" a voice chuckled. Mey-rin looked around and only saw a blurry figure sitting on a bench. She looked to be wearing a long blue kimono that came down around her shoulders. A red bow wrapped around her waist. She had snow white skin and black hair put into an up do. Mey-rin felt evil coming off of her in a cloud.

"maybe you should find new glasses" the woman said she smiled and glared at Mey-rin. The woman got off a rock, slowly and gracefully, and peered into Mey-rin's eyes. She took a step closer, and another until she was face to face. Mey-rin reached behind her back into the frills, and gripped one of the magnums hiding there. Mey-rin reached the other hand protectively over her glasses, staring at the woman with confusion and menace. The woman was very pretty, she was more graceful then Mey-rin could ever be.

"young master gave them to me, I shall keep them forever," Mey-rin said defensively.

"well, you don't need them," the woman raised her hands to Mey-rin's face and smile. He lips were colored red and and teeth white and straight. She moved her hands to Mey-rin's glasses. Mey-rin's sense came back like a spark, she pulled the magnum out and shot recklessly at the woman. The woman widened her eyes with surprise as bullets made holes into her. Blood splattered from the wounds landing on Mey-rin's glasses and a line from her forehead to her chin. The womans body slowly disappeared turning to dust as the blood seeped into the ground. Mey-rin looked on as the blurry body disappeared with pride.

"don't touch my glasses," she said to the dust. Mey-rin turned and started to wander back to the hedges smiling. She placed her gun back into her frills and wiped the blood off her cheek. She wiped her glasses with one hand and cleared the blood. "now where's Finnian?" she asked herself.

"most likely in Hell," Mey-rin turned and gripped her gun. The woman was materializing. She had her straight posture, her hands in her sleeves. She smiled sardonically and glared at Mey-rin. "you can't kill a dead girl," she started to pull something from her sleeve. Mey-rin pushed her glasses up her head. She glared with her reddish brown eyes. She reached her other hand behind her and gripped the other gun.

"you have eyes like the young miss. Supernatural and strange." the woman observed. "i knew you looked prettier without the glasses." Mey-rin pulled out both of the magnums and aimed the shots this time. Directly aiming for her heart she shot 4 bullets. Each bullet him their mark and blood gushed from the wound. Mey-rin shot 3 more bullets all hitting into the brain. More blood gushed,but the woman still held the same smile. The wounds automatically healed up as Mey-rin reloaded.

"I'm not going to do that whole dust and materialize thing, frankly that doesn't seem to freak you out," the woman said. "oh and by the way I'm Hone, Hone Onna," she pulled a knife from her sleeve and threw it at Mey-rin, Mey-rin ducked and shot a bullet aimed for her head. Hone cocked her head to side as the bullet went sailing past her. She pulled three more knifes and they went with an supernatural speed. Mey-rin dived to the ground landing on her back. A knife hit her in the left arm and dug deeply into her muscle tissue. Tears swelled her eyes. She dropped her right gun and pressed her hand to the wound. Her hand began to turn scarlet red. _I just might die. _She thought.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Sebastian and Ciel

"young master, I shall dress you for bed," Sebastian stood up and started to walk towards a tall dresser.

"i order you to protect me Sebastian," ciel stood and glared at Sebastian's back.

"of course, I am protecting you now. A demon isin't incompetant," Sebastian said his eyes glowed pink. He turned and his eyes dulled to normal and he bent to undress Ciel. He put Ciel into silk loose long-sleeved gown. Ciel relaxed as the gown went over his entire body.

"Ciel, come here darling," a voice came from beyond the door. Ciel froze and sebastian stood erect and glared a the door. "Ciel, time for dinner," the voice came again.

"mom?" Ciel took a step towards the door mesmerized by the voice. It sang to him, sang to his soul. Made his want to follow and find this voice, his mother.

"young master. This is a trap, don't listen to it," Sebastian warned stepping in front of Ciel. Sebastian faced Ciel with stern resoulute.

"Ciel, get outta here! The manor's on fire!" another wailed.

"dad! I'm coming," Ciel yelled. He moved around Sebastian and ran for the door. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm before he could make it too the door. Ciel turned and looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"young master, Hell girl is most likely behind that door just waiting to send you to too Hell, I strongly disagree with you opening that door," Sebastian face turned grave and serious he hold on Ciel grew cold. Ciel's eyes burned with desperate anger at his butler.

"no, I will not let them burn, this time I won't be kidnapped and abused. I'm going to save them and I order you to let me leave, and save my parents. Follow me in case I need help," Ciel declared. Sebastian felt an uncomfortable tingling on his left hand. He knew he only had a few seconds before it grew to uncomfortable and he had to obey the order.

"Ciel, it's too dangerous-" Sebastian started. His eyes began to glow pink and he was helpless only to obey the foolish order. Ciel led the way to the door., walking with confidence and absoulute resolve. Ciel felt the handle and pulled his hand back in pain.

"it's hot," Ciel warned. Ciel looked at Sebastian giving a silent order. Sebastian touched the door handle gingerly and opened it. The door opened to flames blazing the hallway before them.

_ Reminds me of Hell _Sebastian thought.

Bard

bard was around the entryway scouting out the area. _Who would wanna take young master's life this time? After we beat those jerks with the circus, everything's been quiet. _Bard thought. He searched ner the drive-in to find the special place. When Sebastian wouldn't let shoot holes in dougnuts,Bard decided to have a place to store weapons. Underneath a rock was a little cove filled with grenades, magnums, Mey-rin's sniper rifles, and a machine gun. Bard grabbed the machine gun and a grenade for luck. He placed the rock back and slowly made his way around the mansion to the west side. He looked near the carriage and the bushes adoring the entryway.

"hey servant cook!" an indan accent sounded behind him. He turned quickly and aimed hiis sights at the man behind him. Soma opened his eyes wide and held his hands up. Agni stepped infront, ready to defend his master. Bard put down the gun as he recongnized the familiar couple.

"prince Soma? Agni?" Bard exclaimed. He looked at them steadilly. Soma was wearing his usual garm, comsisting of an embroidered green sherwani and a red vest. His purple hair was braided down and flung around his shoulder and his golden eyes showed pure joy. His servant Agni was wearing his white hair in a turban with 2 long braids. A green sherwani and a yellow sash over his shoulder. His right hand neatly wrapped in gauze. He relaxed as Bard put down the gun.

"well, Agni felt some kind of evil presence was hanging around Ciel at the opening so we came to check up. I have to help protect my best friend, if Sebastian can't," Soma flung his braid to his back and he smiled.

"ya, we thought something was going on too. I'm checking the border," Bard said. "i'll take you to Young Master," Bard led the way to an entracne on the side of the house that led to foyer. The door was a large oak door. As he got closer he saw something was on it. He looked closer and fell back in suprise.

"what's wrong servant," Soma asked in confusion. Bard looked again to make sure. He grmaced in disgust.

"there's..an eye..on the door. That's never been there before," Bard said. He took a few steps towards the door. It looked so real, it had a yellowish brown iris that opened wide. It stared at Bard, bard stared at it. It switched to Soma and Angi and blinked. Bard fell onto his butt, Soma fell into Agni and Agni stared.

"it just...blinked and moved," Bard stammered.

"it..did," Soma gasped. Agni righted Soma and lifed his right hand defensivly. The yes began to fade and disappered. Agni turned quickly. Bard and Soma followed suit. Behind them a boy,. Stood he had a green and white jacket with jeans. His black hair asymetrically cut so his left eye was hidden.

"it's an eye, of course it moves..and blinks," he said sarcastically.

"who are you?" Bard moved around Soma, and lifted his gun. Soma moved behind Agni and Bard. Agni unwrapped his right hand letting the gauze fall to the ground.

"jeez, I just show up and already people are trying to kill me. I'm just a servant of some sort, one with a sharp edge. I'm here to help...send Ciel to Hell," he grinned. Bard shot a round into the man. His body jerked with every bullet that hit him. He fell to the ground blood coming from the wounds, mouth and nose.

"that was too easy, I barely got to put this thing through," Bard smiled and patted his gun. Agni still stood defensivly and glared at the body as it quickly turned to dust and soaked into the ground.

"Bard, we're not done," Agni looked up and floating was the man. He looked normal as if he wasn't scratched.

"ugh, people always try this. I'm dead so, nice try though. Man, mortal weapons really evolved since I was one," He scratched his head and looked at them.

"Bard, i've seen this before. This person is dead, Hell sent him back here with a vendetta, one he must fulfill. There is an Indian rite from the ancient days for this. It was passed from generation to generation in the Brahman. This is going to have to be controlled and quick. You must allow me to get a clear shot at him. The man in the sky looked down at them wondering what they were saying, he smiled. Agni explained the ritual and Bard looked back at the man. He wasn't there anymore.

"over here," they turned as a boulder was heading right towards them. Bard, ducked as Agni carried Soma and jumped into the sky. _Now, it gets serious, get a clear shot for Agni and boom he's gone _Bard thought as the man stood there smiling.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Finnian

Finnian gaped and stared at Wanyu. Wanyu held out his hand and a fire ball materilized. He smiled and whipped it at Finnian. Finnian ducked forward. The fire ball evaporated in mid air. when he went back up he felt a burning sensation on his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something orange and red. He took off his hat and extinguished the fire. He looked up and Wanyu was gone.

"S-012 huh? It seems you were a test experiment. That explains your streangth of course," Finnian turned around and saw Wanyu staring at his neck. Finnian quickly tied his hat back on. Another fireball appeared in Wanyu's hand. Another one appeared into his other hand. Wanyu threw one of the fireballs and disappered as Finnian ducked from it, the fire ball hit into a tree catching a flame. Wanyu appered again and threw the other one as Finnian was just recovering. Finni opened his eyes wide at the fireball coming at him. An explosion rocked the ground turning the earth to flames.

Mey-rin

Mey-rin looked up from her wound. She slowly pulled the blade from her arm, blood gushing around the knife. She threw the knife away and tore a frill from her uniform. She wrapped the wound and sighed.

"ouch, that looked like it hurt. Now we're having fun," Hone smiled and pulled four more knifes from her sleeve. And threw one, she disappered and threw another knife in a different direction, one in another and the last one into another. Mey-rin panicked as four knifes came at her from her right,left, front and back at a fast speed. She reached for her gun and shot bullet at one to her left, hitting it directly on the tip knocking it off course and landing far from Mey-rin. She ducked the one coming from the right and used the gun as a shield for the one in front of her. She turned to duck the one from behind. Before she could move, it hit her. It moved faster than expected and dig itself under her shoulder blade. She screamed and yanked it out gasping for air the whole time.

"oops, too slow, maybe next time," the woman smiled again and melted into the ground. She appeared at Mey-rin's side, looking down at her. Mey-rin looked up at her and screamed. Hone stood there as a skeleton, nothing but bones. No flesh or muscle, nothing to show her still living. Mey-rin raised her gun and shot a round at it. Every bullet going straight through or ricocheting off her bones.

"seems you're afraid of bones girl. 'll see if I can make it better for you," Hone's jaw moved up and down forming the words.. Strands of red muscle began to wrap itself around her bones. Slowly making muscles, Mey-rin shot at Hone until she ran out of bullets. She threw down the gun and reached for the other one lying on the ground. By that time her skin was wrapping itself around the muscle. Her eyeballs forming an awkward stare.

Hone threw a knife unexpectedly and Mey-rin dodged it the knife clipping her frilled headband and hair tie. Her hair flew down her back moving with every heavy breath Mey-rin gave. _Damn, I have to hold off, I can't let her win _Mey-rin thought. She shot a bullet at Hone and she dodged it. Hone shot a knife for Mey-rin's arm it hit it's mark. Mey-rin's gun fell and before she could pull the blade out Hone roundhouse kicked her in the face. Mey-rin fell to the ground and spat blood. She reached for the gun with her right arm, blood gushing around the knife with the effort. Hone kicked the gun from Mey-rin's reach.

"now, that's starting to hurt. I forgot mortal weapons do damage after a while," her smile faded and she stepped toward Mey-rin ans stepped onto her hand. Mey-rin screamed and pulled feebly at Hone's foot.

"tell me girl, why are you trying so hard. This has nothing to do with you," Hone stepped harder onto her hand.

"because..I keep to what the young master has told me. To face the master with a clean mansion every day. That is a maid's job. I wipe away the mansion's dirt," Mey-rin declared. She kicked up and landed her foot into Hone's stomach. Hone's eyes widened in surprise, she fell backward and fell to the ground. Mey-rin reached for her gun and quickly got up before Hone could move. She pushed her foot into Hone's neck and aimed her gun at Hone's head. Hone glared at Mey-rin in surprise and fear.

"Hope this hurts like Hell," Mey-rin screamed. She pulled the trigger and the bullet lodged into Hone's brain. Hone gasped and looked at Mey-rin smiling.

"i'll be back, very soon," Hone's body began to turn to dust as she floated away tot he breeze. Mey-rin collapsed to the ground, she had no time to lose. She will be back. Mey-rin pulled herself up and grabbed her gun. And explosion rang in the distance. It made some trees catch fire, and a black puff cloud emerge. Mey-rin hurried to the explosion, to Finnian.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sebastian and Ciel

"you must get back inside the room, the clouds of smoke will smother you," Sebastian opened the door wide for Ciel to come back inside. Ciel ignored Sebastian's calm gesture and walked into the middle of the hallway. The flames covering the floor evaporated as he stepped on them, not burning his feet or making him sweat. "well, if you're gong to be stubborn, at least hold this to your mouth," Sebastian pulled a thick hankeiercheif from his front pocket and handed t to Ciel. Ciel accepted it and held it up to his mouth taking deep breaths. Sebastian looked out and too his right. A beam fell down blocking anyone or anything from going that route. The other way held an open path, nothing to block or barricade it.

Flames enveloped the walls and ceiling, that being the only light everything was reddish-orange. Ciel walked down the unblocked direction slowly and cautiously. Sebastian trailed behind careful not let Ciel get too close to the wall. Sebastian looked around and noticed something peculiar. Although the flames covered every bit of wall, nothing burned. Paintings of long past Phantomhives had not fringe or burn mark, nor boils that come with high heat. Ciel began to fall forward suddenly, as if he was fainting. Darkness bloomed in front of him. Ciel screamed, and waved his hands. Instintively, Sebastian grabbed for his pajamas, catching him in mid-fall. Sebastian swayed Ciel back and forth until he had enough momentum to swing him over the ledge. Ciel landed with a thud and quickly got up due to help from Sebastian. Ciel stood as Sebastian examined the chasm. It was about 50ft across but the end was cloaked in darkness. Sebastian looked down into the chasm. He saw nothing but darkness.

"i would have to say, young master. If you would have fell you would'nt reach the bottom for a couple of minutes," Sebastian cupped his chin with his right hand and supported his elbow with his other arm. He sighed and turned to Ciel to see him stepping back ready to get a running start. Sebastian appeared in front of him before he could get started. "young master, stop the foolishness!" Sebastian yelled. Ciel moved around Sebastian without a word, and got ready to try again. Sebastian moved to the front of him again. "young master! You will kill yourself, Hell Girl will get you, and you will never revenge your parents," Sebastian said coldly. He looked into Ciel's eyes, nothing but dullness. His bright blue eye was dulled. Nothing there, not even common sense. He was like a zombie.

"he's lost, lost to all of his emotions and regrets. They run in his mind, no longer held by common sense. He wants to save his parents and he'll kill himself trying. He'll go to Hell Sebastian," Ai's voice rang from the walls. For only a second Sebastian saw her standing behind Ciel, only for a second. Sebastian felt a weird, trickle. It felt like a tingling in his stomach,like he wanted to close his eyes and picture something better. It was something he hasn't felt since he was after King William himself, when he last saw Hell Girl. _Is this fear? _He thought suddenly. Nothing surprised him more than this realization. Ciel started to back up for a running start. Before Sebastian could come out of his haxe Ciel took off sprinting to the edge, to his death.

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled after him trying to grasp for his nightshirt. He never said his name like this before. Never called him with this much care and fear. Ciel stopped a few inches from the edge, and turned towards Sebastian. Ciel's eyes returned to a normal glow. Ciel gasped and stared at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what happened, where am I?" Ciel said. He stepped a few feet back from the edge and looked to Sebastian for an explaination.

"Hell Girl made your feeling and emotions run loose, you were a zombie my lord," Sebastian looked down to Ciel, and smiled. The flames began to die down until it was only slightly charred walls.

"Ciel! Help me," a scream rang from the end of the chasm. Ciel and Sebastian jerked up. Across the chasm,Lizzy was lying on the ground in her red dress, her hair in ponytails. She looked scared and helpless. A flame engulfed red beam was lying on top of her. Burning it's way to her skin. She screamed again.

"Ciel please! Its burning, I-i can feel it melt away my skin," Lizzy cried, she gasped and fainted.

"Sebastian, take me over there," Ciel demanded. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"young, master. It's too dangerous. Will go over there myself and save her. You might weigh me down and we'll both be in trouble," sebastian declared. Ciel looked right into sebastian's eyes and sighed.

"fine, but be quick," Ciel said. Sebastian got a running start and leaped like a hurdle jumper over the chasm. He flew through the air with such grace a figure skater would be jealous. He landed near Lizzy's body and looked back at Ciel Hell Girl was standing right next to him. Sebatian didn't move a muscle to get back. Ciel barely seemed to notice her until she began to speak.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness," she began. Sebastian smiled as Ciel jumped and looked over at Ciel. Ciel face went ot pure terror and looked at Sebastian expectanly. Sebastian didnt move only looked at Ciel in mock surprise. _My plan is going perfectly _Sebastian thought wickedly.  
>"Bringing torment and pain to others," Hell Girl continued. Ciel turned fully to Sebastian a yanked off his eye patch. It fell into the chasm drifting to the bottom.<p>

"Sebastian, I order you to save me!" Ciel yelled. His order reached Sebastian's ears, his hand burned. The burning subsided quickly as he would be soon following his order.  
>"Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin," Hell Girl smiled to Sebastian. Sebastian kept his face in surprise as his thoughts raced with ideas. Ciel stared at Sebastian in pure anger.<p>

"our covenant Sebastian save me!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian bent down and touched Lizzy's body it turned to dust. The beam evaporated. _All a ruse, everything was a ruse _Sebastian thought. He stood and looked back at Ciel's angry and shocked face.  
>"Perhaps it is time to die." Hell girls face changed to triumph. She raised her hand and pointed to Ciel.<p>

"Sebastian, I order yo-" Ciel's words were left unfinished as they both descened into darkness. Sebastian smile devilshly.


	7. Chapter 9

Bard, Soma and Agni

bard stood as Soma and Agni landed to the ground.

"damn, he's quick and strong," bard said.

"why, thank you. I try to workout and be my very best for the young miss," the man smiled and laughed. "well, it seems mortals are so weak nowadays, but you," he pointed to Agni. "your right arms seems very interesting," the man said. While he was looking at Agni, bard pulled the grenade from his pocket. Slowly he inched it to his lips. The man smiled and slowly turned his head to Bard. Bard quickly pulled the trigger and threw the grenade. The man looked at it and tried to back away from it.

"Hit the ground!" Bard yelled. Bard dived to the ground covering his head with his hands. He closed his eyes and waited for the bomb to go off. An explosion rocked the ground sending vibrations through Bards bones. Bits of rocks and dirt hit Bards head making his blond hair muddy and dark. He looked up to see the surrounding woods a flame and quickly burning the trees and dying out. Agni was covering Soma his back facing the inferno. Agni unwound himself and stood up helping some rise to his feet. Bard looked around for any remnants of the man. Nothing to be seen only a large fire burning in the center of the area. Bard sighed in relief, and picked up his gun.

"bard, I believe we aren't done here. We must perform the ritual to be completely free from this man. There is one thing I need for the ritual of Du'an to work. I need blood, your blood," Agni looked at Bard. Bard stepped back shocked.

"why my blood?" he asked taken aback. Agni stepped towards Bard, placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"because, it has to be blood of someone low, I mean no offense. It can't be my blood, I'm of the Brahman caste, Prince soma is of a royal caste. You are a peasant, a servant," Agni smiled innocently as bard sighed.

"ouch, I did fight in the war you know, but I guess that doesn't give me anything," Bard teased. Bard held out his arm and flinched. Agni took his arm and held it palm up. Agni squeezed his elbow and moved up till he got to his palm. He poked every finger, and dug his knuckles into Bard's palm.

"Blood, blood of a peasant. May Kali, take this blood as a service to my eternal for her. Oh Goddess of death bless my right hand to take this blood and use it upon a damn soul. One who's soul has escaped your loving care," Agni recited. He dug his thumb nail on his right hand into Bard's into wrist. Scarlet red oozed and started to trail from the puncture mark. Agni dipped thumb nail into Bard's blood. Bard grimaced and looked on as Agni traced his thumb from the middle of his fore head to his nose.

"Goddess Kali I beg of you too help me in my time of need. To deliver this damned soul back to you, to care for eternity," Agni spoke solemnly. Soma released from his praying and looked over to Agni. Everything was silent. Bard licked any blood on his wrist, and held his pinky to his cut.

"ah, that took me a while to heal from. I did not expect that thing to do that. I thought it was some kind of smoke bomb. Jeez, reminds me of Wanyuudo got mad at me when I stole his hat," out of the large fire that was quickly dying down, a black figure was walking out. The man appeared to be stalking out. His skin was pushing the dead skin off and regenerating. His eyes were coming back into their color. His hair was growing back. He emerged from the fire without a scratch, but completely nude. Soma gasped and pointed at him.

"there's the Man!" he yelled. The man looked down at himself and saw he was naked.

"damn, i'm naked! at least we are all guys, wait none of you are gay right? Oh well, I wouldn't care," she smiled and looked at Soma. "is that what you call me The Man? That sounds annoying, and make me sound like an old man," he smirked and glared at Bard. "call me Ren," he smiled sat down. He began to fade and eventually disappear. Agni held his right hand towards the night sky.

"Watch out!" Bard yelled. Another boulder was headed straight towards them. Agni jumped towards it and sliced it into thirds with his right hand. Bard looked at Agni with awe as Soma stepped back, Bard followed suit.

"my. It seems I was right you don have an inter-" Ren was cut off by Agni chanting.

"Goddess Kali! Take this soul back to you loving arms!" Agni yelled. He held his right hands palm toward Ren. Ren's smile faded and his eyes widened. A blinding light came from Agni's palm. It swirled and moved fluidly like water. It surrounded Ren and turned green, then purple and finally red. It swirled around him and then it bulged and burst sprinkling dust around them. ren stood there untouched and confused. Agni's eyes widened and he gasped. Soma looked on in terror and confusion.

"what happened it disappeared!" Bard yelled. As if on cue a yellow cloud materialized from the earth it swirled and turned creating a spiral. A woman emerged from it stepping onto the ground softly and and gracefully. She held power and grace with her. She had blue skin and black hair that poofed our down her back. Her eyes were black and she smiled at Ren, ignoring Bard, Soma and Agni's presence. She stepped toward Ren as Ren stepped back.

"Ren Ichimoku, that's not even your name," she smiled, she had a soft voice and held anger and sorrow. "a sword can't have a name. it doesn't have a soul," she kept her smile. Ren gasped and tried to take a step back. His foot went into a hole blown by the grenade. He fell back with a sickening crack of his ankle. Ren glared at the woman before him.

"what a good fake, a sword cant break an ankle. You are a sword forged and made,"

"I'm real enough," he retorted.

"no you aren't. You are standing before children of mine. They called upon me for help against you, go back to being a sword and disappear!" she waved her hand Ren's skin began to wart. Red angry warts covered his body until that's all was visible. His skin began to burn off. Leaving...silver steel. Ren's body began to get thinner and shorter as if someone was squeezing him together. Bard, Agni and Soma watched in frightened interest as Ren's screams filled the air. Smoke surrounded Ren's body, creating no visibility. The screams died down to whimpers then silence filled the air deafening silence. The smoke cleared and lying upon the ground was a katana, sharp and cold looking.

_ With a sharp edge, _Bard thought suddenly. _So that's what he meant. _The woman, turned to Soma, Agni and Bard. She stepped closer to them. Agni and Soma dropped to their knees, tears in their eyes. They placed their hands on the ground and buried their faces into them. Saying their thanks. Bard didn't move. The woman looked at bard expectantly. Her eyes seemed to hold wisdom beyond mortals. Bard's body moved sinking into the bow. Bard didn't understand how to do it, his butt was sticking way up into the air and his face was in the dirt.

"you may rise,"

"thank you goddess," Soma smiled stood. Bard and Agni thanked her also.

"i always try to help my children," she smiled as her body began to disappear into the yellow smoke. Before her face turned to mist she smiled.

"there are two more Agni, you must help the other servants. Use the same ritual and I shall make sure they get sent to where they belong," she grinned and then she was gone. The air seemed to relax. Agni and Soma wiped their tears and smiled at each other.

"we have to hurry guys! Mey-rin and Finnian are in trouble," Bard yelled. He looked at himself to make sure he had no wounds he didn't know about. Only cuts and scrapes from diving to the ground. _One down, two to go, we're coming guys. _Bard thought. As he Agni and Soma ran to the garden..to the Hell on earth.


	8. Chapter 10

Finny & Mey-rin

Mey-rin limped towards the tall hedges blood coming from her left arm and back constanly. She didn't have time for a quick wound wraps. She had to hurry to Finny, before Hone comes back, to finish her. She right near the hedges trying to push her way through. It was very thin, but gave the apperance of thickness.

"ow, my foot!" Finny's voice cried. Mey-rin pushed through the rest of the hedge when she heard Finny's call.

"Finny, are you ok?" Mey-rin rushed to Finny's side. Finny was almost hidden in the bush. He was sitting upright, with his left foot on his lap. The bottom of his foot was red with blisters, and his strawberry blonde hair was matted with leaves and twigs. Finny looked at Mey-rin with relief.

"Mey-rin! What are you doing here! where are your glasses?" Finny asked. He stared at Mey-rin quizzicly.

"don't cha see them? There right-" Mey-rin reached to her head and felt nothing bt her hair. "they must have fell!" Mey-rin pancked and tried to think when they could have fallen off. _When she cut my hair tie with that knife, must have gotten the glasses _ she thought quickly. "nevermind it, I have a gun hole somewhere round here, by the way why is your foot burned?" she asked staring at his foot.

"this guy, Wanyuudo, he's an intruder. He's impossible to kill! He blew up some some of the ground and I tried to dive away. I wasn't quick enough, so my foot got burned. He's somewhere round here; I lost track of him," Finny looked around for anything moving and then focused back onto Mey-rin. Mey-rin turned and saw deep hole in the ground, dirt littering the ground. The fresh green grass around it tinged brown. The trees farther away were either on fire or burnt to a crisp and on the ground.

"oh, Sebastian is going to kill you!" Mey-rin gushed. Finny turned red and stared at the carnage. He widen his eyes and trembled.

"this is worse then the weed killer incident!" he screamed. Mey-rin covered his mouth with her hand, and made the quiet gesture. Footsteps making a crunching moise sounded from a distance. Mey-rin pushed Finny farther into the bush and took his place, with a muffled groan from Finny he sat farther back. Mey-rin looked out and saw an old man. _That must be Wanyuudo. _Mey-rin thought. He was far away, about 100 ft. Mey-rin could clearly see he held a flame in his hand and his hat in the other. His face held the expression of a smile with eyes of kindness. Mey-rin smirked and looked back at finny. Finny had his foot rested against Mey-rin's back, he grimaced in pain but stayed silent. Mey-rin hefted finny's arm around her shoulder and wrapped her hand around his waist. Finny stayed silent as they both emerged from the bush and walked in the opposite direction of the man.

"he can't see us, unless he has eyes like mine," she smiled and looked back. The man seemed to not have noticed them, and kept the same pace. "my gun hole should be right here," she stopped and let go of Finny. Finny balanced and looked down at her. She knelt by an open spot in the hedge where a single black flower bloomed. A rock was placed in front of it making it look normal and hidden. Mey-rin lifted the rock, and underneath it was a large open hole. MK-47s, HKs and sniper rifles lined the inside. She pulled out 2 Hk's, and closed the hole. she stood and help Finny again.

"it seems, you brought a friend," Wanyu said. Mey-rin pushed Finny behind her and shot at Wanyu. He was standing behind them with a smile. Bullets went straight through him, not even piercing skin. Mey-rin gaped at him. _Just like Hone _Mey-rin thought. Finny pushed himself from her arms and reached for anything to throw. He was too far from the hedge to balance himself and fell to the ground. Mey-rin turned to make sure he was okay when she felt a force hit her on the right side of her head. It felt lke a hammer, he body flew tumbling to the ground she didn't move. Finnian looked up and saw Wanyu staring down at him, he stepped closer. Finny reached panicly for the rock, for something. Finny dug his hand deep into the earth until he felt something. He closed his eyes, and pulled what ever it was and whipped it at Wanyu. Wanyu ducked with open surprised eyes.

"did..did you just throw a gun at me?" he asked taken aback. Finnian opened his eyes and looked at Wanyu. He looked and saw one of the MK-47s in the hole behind Wanyu. He sat upright and looked at Wanyu, praying for someone to save him. Bullets whizzed through the air, each one hitting its mark on Wanyu. Wany gasped as holes began to decorate his body.

"leave him alone!" Mey-rin shouted. Finny looked to see Mey-rin with relief and hope lighting his face. Wanyu fell to the ground and began to turn to dust. Mey-rin had blood running from her nose and a whole side of her face was black and blue. Her eye began to puff, and color blackish-purple. She got up slowly and limped to Finny. She helped him up and let him balance himself. A few seconds passed before Finnian suddenly pulled a hedge from its roots and held it before him and Mey-rin. Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Came from the other side of the hedge. Finnian dropped it to reveal four knifes lodged into the thick leaves. Mey-rin looked at the familiar knifes and her stomach dropped. Before her stood Hone, smiling devilishly. Beside her the earth began to form Wanyuudo. His hat appearing on his head. The both stoodand examined Mey-rin and Finny.

"it seems you've become a little rusty, Hone," Wayu said smiling.

"me? You haven't killed this brat. He's got one able foot for Hells sake," she retorted. Hone pulled three more knifes from her kimono. "miss me? Oh, and I almost forgot. You left these," she reached back into her sleeve and pulled out glasses, round cracked ones. Mey-rin gasped and shot at hone, each one dodged.

"hone, don't tease the young girl, lets just finish orders," Wanyu held out his hand and aflame appered. "now, lets finish this" wanyu said.

"together," Hone fiinished. Finnian grabbed a hedge trunk and Mey-rin cocked both of her guns


	9. Chapter 11

**A/N: **im sooo sorry it took a while for this one and im sooooo sorry it's so short. i hope u like it and this story is almost coming to an end :(

Fiffy**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mey-Rin &amp; Finnian<strong>

Mey-rin began to fire bullets from her gun at both Wanyu and Hone. The shot into their bodies and fell down to the ground causing no a groan or wince.

"these mortals are annoying, but the bullets are starting to sting...again," Hone smirked and pulled a few knifes from her sleeve. Wanyu summoned a flame into both hands and held one towards Hone.

"let's end this quickly and get back to the young miss, and hopefully ren finished wth his assignment. I'm sure even he could defeat a chef" he said as Hone held her knifes over his flame. The knifes began tot urn red then catch aflame only staying on the blade and not moving towards the handle.

"assignment? Chef? Where is bard?" she yelled towards them. They glanced at her and smiled. Finnian bristled beside her.

"oh, the chef? He's probably 6ft below by now!" Hone laughed wickedly. Mey-rin and finni couldn't take it anymore. Mey-rin fired a round a reloaded as tearful Finni threw everything he could get his hands on. Bullets and trees,bushed small boulders flew towards them. Most of the bullets sunk into them and some actually tore into their flesh. The trees and bushes made them fly from the air nto the cold hard ground. Finnian calmed a little and wiped tear-stained cheeks. He sniffled and looked over at Mey-rin. No tears filled her eyes, no sadness shown on her face. Her red eyes were filled with nothing but hatred as she continued to fire. Wanyu and Hone were nowhere to be seen underneath all of the trees and bushes.

Finnian touched mey's arm and she looked over at him. She lowered her guns and peered at the pile. It felt like hours before the could see something squirming from the bottom. A closer look saw Hone pulling herself from under an large trunk. Mey-rin took aim at her hair and a massive fire broke out before a shot could be taken. The trees burned and crumbled no splinters and Hone disappeared into the fray. Mey-rin gasped as black shapes appeared from the fire.

Burned skeletons, regaining flesh and skin. Hone and Wanyu stood as the fire dyed down. Anger spilling from their faces like smoke. Wayu no longer had his smile or kind eyes. They were open and anger fill black holes. His hat was burned all around the edges his clothes barely hiding his chest. Hone was litteraly snarling her lips pulled back and eyes wide open. Her kimono halfway burned. They looked mad...really mad.

"." Hone said smugly. "pun intended," smiled smiled fakely and pulled the pins from her hair. "poison, powerful poison that makes a cloud of smoke that kills everything within a 3 mil radius, so basically...your dead. Wanyu smiled as she dripped yellow drops from the hairpins into blades. "when I throw these,you better pray that you dont go to Hell. I will make it..painful for you two," she smiled again and looked at Wanyu. Mey-rin gasped and pulled back her guns. She grabbed Finni's arm and gestured to run. Finni took off with Mey-rin behind him.

"can't run! So you going to get burned!...just...in...case," Wanyu yelled. A whiz thorough the air warned Mey that the poisonous dagger was coming at them. She whipped around and shot at the dagger trying to get it off course. The bullets hit it in the right points but the dagger kept it's course. The laughing of Wanyu and Hone drowned out as Mey-rin grabbed Finni and dived to the ground. They closed their eyes and waited for a miracle...or a quick death.


	10. Chapter 12

**A/N: **hallo again! It's Fiffy again with another chapter! please review so can I get to know what you think! thanks for reading!

**Ciel**

Ciel woke up with the rocking feeling of a boat. He slowly opened his eyes. Dull light shone from the sky of purple and black. The rocking motion continued as if being cradled. He fully opened his eyes to see Hell girl pulling an oar back and forth . Ciel sat up slowly and looked over the boats edge. The water was murky and black nothing could be seen through it. Smoke floated around like mist burning Ciel's eyes. He coughed into his sleeve. _Sebastian didn't save me! _Ciel screamed in his head. He looked at Hell Girl and glared at her. She looked like most young girls but her eyes and looks were of a young Asian girl. _Sebastian will save me. He must have had something up his sleeve_ Ciel fretted. He moved and tried to stand. Something hard and cold from the bottom from the boat grabbed both of his ankles and pulled him down hard. Ciel looked down and saw hands the same color of the boat holding him down squeezing his skin.

"he won't come to you, a demon can only do so much. Spider will be angry, if he tries anything," Hell Girl looked on ahead but kept rowing. Ciel up at her and scowled.

"he will come, he has too." Ciel retorted fighting against his bonds. He hands didn't let up only scratching at his skin causing scrapes that blood spread from. It started getting a little brighter and smoke began to fade little by little. Ciel looked over as lantern with designs of nature began to float on the water. Causing a sense of relaxation.

"enjoy this now, Ciel. The demons of the Hell have special things in store for you. This is Vengeance, and I am to ferry you to Hell," Hell Girl recited as they passed under a red sign that marked the beginning of Hell.

**Sebastian**

with Ciel gone everything changed back to the way in was. The chasm disappeared to only the carpet that decorated the cold, empty hall. Sebastian walked down that hallway back to Ciel's room. He slowly opened the door as if to expect Ciel to be sleeping in the bed. Sebastian checked his pocket watch.

"2:30am?" he spoke to himself. He smiled as he looked at Ciel's tasseled bed. " must prepare young Maser's chambers, then go retrieve him," Sebastian walked to the bed and began to soothe the sheets and tuck the cover under the pillows. Nothing left unattended too, Sebastian left the room closing the door securely behind him. He turned toward the door and looked at the brown smooth wood. Slowly he removed he dirty white glove he wore on his hands. Revealing black nails and Faustian contract on his left hand. He placed his left hand to the door. The Faustian contract began to glow and shine. The world around him began to to dark and fade out, leaving Sebastian and the door.

"you are hiding in darkness m'lord. I will come for you, I will be your light," he scraped his hand against the door. Causing scratch marks making a 5 pointed star.

"bring me back to my home, my world of pain, and evil the sweetest," he knocked the door twice and opened it and walked into the darkness the greeted him and swallowed him whole.


	11. Dear Readers! Author's note

Hey! This if Fiffy here with an apology. Im terribly sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm coming back! I'll put my newest story up here before May 21st! thanks for all the reads! I love you guys!


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: ** **I'm back baby! Things are starting to really heat up at the Phantomhive mansion. Hope ya'll like it!**

Mey-rin & Finnian

An explosion rings in Mey-rin's and Finny's ears. The look at the dagger, as a smoke is pouring out of it, creating a mist of poisonous gas.

"Cover your mouth Finny" Mey-rin pulled part of her frock up and covered her mouth, while Finny used his shirt.

"Fools! It's not that kind of poison." Hone said laughing.

"It works as acid, burning its way to the bone, you better try to escape of it'll cover its radius in 3 minutes" Wayuu smiled. They had reverted back to their human-looking selves and smiled, then snickered and laughed. Finny grabbed and bush and Mey-rin set fire to it, trying to fan out the smoke, and suck its oxygen. It permeated through it and drifted

"Finny, get back!" Mey-rin, yelled while Finny tried to uproot another bush. She pushed Finny out of the way, and the smoke enveloped around her arm. Finny watched helplessly as Mey-rin's hand was slowly being torn apart to the bone, and even that was being slowly burned and disintegrated. Mey-rin screamed, and screamed feeling every single cell being destroyed. Finny snapped out of his daze, and pulled Mey-rin to the side, away from the smoke. Mey-rin flinched, and the smoke continued its way up her forearm.

"Finny! Cut off my arm!" She screamed. Tears filling up her eyes. Finny watched helplessly. "Finny! Now!" Mey-rin laid her arm out, and laid down biting onto her sleeve. Her hand was gone and so was half of her forearm. With her good hand she released the bayonet off of one of the MGks and threw it at Finny. Finny caught it with ease, and sniffled.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, and held the knife above his head and in on swift powerful motion. He had severed the poisoned arm from Mey's body. He released tears from his eyes, and caused a ripple through the Earth with the cut. Mey lay faint on the ground, completely unconscious, and unaware. He relaxed as the smog was closing in on him. He sat and waited, ashamed and guilty. Just then, Bard, Agni and Soma appeared from behind the tall hedges, Finny smiled. Agni flew right past Finny and swiped hi hand at the smoke dissipating it.

"With this Right Hand of God I smite you, Smoke of death!" Agni yelled. Bard pulled Mey farther away and looked at her.

"Did they do this?" he asked anger filling every part of him.

"No, I-I-I did" Finny said hesitantly. "T-t-t smoke got her arm, An-and she wanted me to cut it off, I'm sorry Bard, I'm so sorry!" Finny cried into his sleeves, and moaned.

"It's okay, she breathing at least, we have to find the master and Sebastian, but we gotta kill these guys first." Bard smiled menacingly and approached Finny. "Here, we found this near the oaks" Bard, held Finny's straw hat and tied the red ribbon around Finny's neck covering his experimental numbers.

"Finny, you stay here and watch over Mey, we'll go destroy these guys" Bard smiled, and left. He met with Prince Soma and Agni outside of the bushes.

"Bard, I need your blood again" Agni said. Bard groaned and gave over his hand. Agni repeated the ritual and before he could summon Kali, Hone One sent a dagger towards him. He dodged and looked up to his opponents.

"Seems Ren got caught into Kali's muck…again." Hone said laughing. "Now, we have to kill more than we've made a deal for"

"Again?" Soma yelled. He step forward a few paces, completely oblivious to the fact they could kill him easily.

"Ren will be back, he just has to go through Kali's muck. Did you really think you were the only ones who have ever summoned Kali against us? You people are truly foolish" Hone laughed as Wayuu smiled. Agni's eyes opened wide, and gasped. Soma looked at him curiously.

"Prince, Sebastian…and Ciel. They're gone!" Said Agni.

"What do you mean...gone Agni!" Bard yelled.

"I no longer feel their auras anymore. They're either in a different dimensional plane, or…..dead"

"No, Agni, you should know better. We've both seen Sebastian's abilities to protect his master, and he is quite capable. He wouldn't let him die" Soma said arrogantly.

"The demon is dead, and so is your master" Wayuu said.

"I know Sebastian can really scare Mey, Finny and me, and I know he can do some awesome things…but, he is also the kindest, happiest, and the most beautiful butler, this estate has ever seen, and he definitely not a demon in any way!" Bard yelled, somewhat embarrassed and powerful for saying that about Sebastian.

"Agni, and I agree with the servant whole-heartedly, a servant of my best friend, is a man I can trust"

"Look deeper, and you'll see" Wayuu said angrily. "He melted into the ground, and appeared behind Bard and kicked him in the back, knocking him back to the ground.

"Agni, finish the ritual, and Bard, keep them busy." Soma yelled out the orders.

"Since when are you in charge?" Bard said sarcastically.

"Because, I'm the boss" Soma said arrogantly. Bard nodded unwillingly, and reached his hand behind him. His hand fell into a weapon rabbit hole, and he quickly pulled out a shotgun shooting at Wayuu. The gun created a spray of bullets across Wayuu's body. He dissipated and appeared behind Agni creating a large fireball.

"Watch out!" Bard yelled, and Agni rolled out of the way as he striker. Wayuu kicked Agni in the ribs and Agni flew into the regaining his balance and landed on the ground. Hone threw daggers at Agni, and he dodged all but one, as it sailed into his back. Bard grabbed his grenades and left the hole. He stood beside Agni protecting him, as he shot at them. They both dematerialized and Bard whispered a plan into Agni's ear and in turn to Soma's as they were materializing. Soma ran into the bushes and wasn't seen. Agni and Bard ran towards the mansion.

Wayuu & Hone Onna

"Trying to run again boys?" Wayuu yelled.

"We're going to kill you wherever you run, we'll find you!" Ho e yelled after them. They walked after them and heard a hissing sound. They looked to their side and a belt of grenades were perched on the branches of a bush.

"Oh Fu-"Hone barely had a chance to finish her sentence as an explosion decimated their bodies.

Bard & Agni

"I hope the Prince got Finny and Mey-rin out alive" Agni said wistfully, as they ran in the moonlight towards the mansion.

"I do also, although, I'm quite surprised the Prince followed my orders" Bard questioned.

"The Prince, is strong-headed, but he knows that not being stubborn in this situation could cost us our lives" Agni replied somewhat defensively,

"I didn't mean to insult you. No offense."

"None taken" Agni smiled, and together they ran through the demolished garden, to enact the rest of their plan.


End file.
